A nerdy girl's dream!
by RadRadha04
Summary: When a girl has a chance to hang out with her favorite youtubers by a CONTEST? She hasn't started up her youtube channel and is scared she won't make it. But by winning the first one she has hope. I KNOW ANOTHER STORY. Im lame but what shoukd i call you guyz? Anyways i tried making it long. Longer than all my first chapters yay! Rated T


A nerdy girl's dreams

Hey guys so your wondering why a new story well cause I can! This will be longer than any of my first chapter stories im aiming for 700 words or 1000! I probs won't do it! But lets try! Question of the day: What do you do when you eat cake? I get a fork and take the frosting off.

Radha's POV

I went on to the computer to see another video from my favorite youtubers, DanTDM, Skydoesminecraft, Ssundee, BajanCandian, ASFJerome, and TrueMU. But instead I saw a video on each channel titled….. CONTEST FOR OUR FANS! But sky's said Butter fans. I clicked on SSundee's. MOM I HAVE A CONTEST DO YOU LOVE ME YET? Derp Ssundee said, I laughed. Hey guyz its ssundee here with… Mitch, Jay-ROME, Adam, Jason, and Dan! "HIIIIIIIIII!" Sky screamed very loud into the mic. "AHHH! MY EARDRUMS!" Mitch yells. He falls off the world. "BIGGUMS NOOOOO!" Jerome yells. "So today I the Budder king have a contest. Who will explain the rules FLUFFY!" Sky yells. "UMMMMM POOP!" Jerome yells. "You guys are crazy.." Dan laughs.

"Ok the rules are that make a youtube video with the- HUNGER DEENS, Mod Showcase, Blood and Bones, defeating squids, and going into space!" Dan Explains with each person interrupting him. Dan was Mod Showcase, Hunger deens was Mitch and Jerome, Blood and bones Ssundee, Defeating squids Sky, And space Jason. "Whoever wins us gets the day with us. YAY! BYE!" They yell. It ends, by them punching each other.

OMG! I SHOULD TOTALLY ENTER THIS! I WILL OMG I WILL SO ENTER THIS OMG! I FREAK OUT BY SAYING RANDOM WORDS "HHIII CAKE PANCAKES HATS RUN RAN SAN SANG UBEGBEGEBEBE HEHEHHEHE HHDNHHD HDHHDHD HEHEH DJKKJKDNDHHDHEHEHEHEHHEHHHEHHHEHEHEH!" I begin laughing the most weirdest laugh. Then I go to the hunger deens. "Hi guys its me RadRadha04! Today im doing Hunger deens for the contest! Okay but if I don't win This is a great start to my Channel. I start off by getting a gold sword and getting first blood.

Then I start laughing at him saying HACKS and then he rage quit. I then start talking about how I don't hack. Then when I am in the chest I get a DIAMOND. "PRAISE THE LORDS! NOTCH THANKS YOU!" I yell. My sister laughs in the background. "Oh ya heres my sister Her name is Briana. "

She blushes in my face came and runs away. Gets her everytime. "Then I put a snapshot and say GOODNIGHT with my iron sword. I laugh because its really funny. "Then I find a diamond and sticks." I sit there with my hand on my mouth. I make Betty because I kill a guy with ANOTHER diamond "YASSSSS! MAMA'S GONNA WIN!" I yell and kill half of the game until it says /Dm to start Deathmatch. I do and in the chat it says. NOOO! HAHAHHA! But some people who are spectating say GOO The other guys. I kill them easily and win. That was 24 minutes and 18 seconds. "Okay bye hope I win!"

Then I post it with the name contest. Then 10 days later it says the person who wins them and moves on to Dan. "Hey guys whats going on its SSundee and who won last time was 20 people." He says and starts I didn't get picked and decided just to wait till the last person. I crossed my fingers, "And last but never least RADRADHA04! Okay bye and GL!" He said. He said. I sighed in relieve. "YUS!" I yell. Next the mod showcase. The turtle mod.

"Hey guys and gals Today im reviewing THEEE turtle mod this updated to 1.7.2 (Don't mind my randomness of not knowing..) ,and the Morph mod. Today im with my brother Rahul say hi! "Thank you thank you very much! For coming" I say in Elvis voice. "Hi Your crazy.." He said. "I know LETS GET STARTED!" I yell and we explain stuff. "First when you kill the turtle you become the turtle and get turtle shells." He says. We find one and he says, "Kill it!" I didn't want to because I love turtles. I killed it and said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Drama queenish. He laughs as I cry


End file.
